


Murder And Love

by Zootopia_Fan98



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Badass Nick Wilde, Brutal, Caring, Dominance, F/M, Horror, Hurt threaten or scare Judy Nick will kill you, Judy Is Pregnant, Judy suffering with psychological trauma, Male-Female Friendship, Male-Female Relationship, Murder, Nick commits murder, Nick gets protective of his bunny, Nick’s best kills, Other, Protective, Protective Nick Wilde, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, Romance, Ruthless, Serial Killer, Violent, cruel - Freeform, lots of deaths, sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zootopia_Fan98/pseuds/Zootopia_Fan98
Summary: After Nick and Judy got married, Judy is pregnant and her life starts to fall apart as she suffers with a psychological trauma that she got from being abused by her ex.  Because of that, Nick takes control of the situation and becomes dominant and very protective of her by committing murder on those who have mistreat her or want to harm her.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 15





	1. Jack’s Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story has been completely updated with new chapters and change ups. Nick still is brutal at times, more chapters will be added later on. I hope you enjoy the new layout of the story. Be sure to comment on how I’m doing and let me know what needs to be worked on

Somewhere in downtown

Jack is sprinting through the alley as fast as his little legs can go, what was it that he's running from?

"SAVAGE!" An angry voice called out, he stops for a second and gasps for air.

"GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

a shadow starts to expand on the brick walls of a nearby building.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The rabbit dashes off again, he trips over a rock and hits his head on the concrete ground. He is then lifted up and gets thrown into a wall with such force that the bricks fell out from the impact. He groans in pain, clutching his stomach. A paw reaches out and delivers a hook punch to his nose. Jack moans in pain, he covers his nose that's now broken and bleeding.

A brown pair of clawed feet approaches him, they stop in front of him and stood still. He looks up to see an angry fox standing in front of him growling, exposing his teeth. Judy appears behind the fox. "I warned you months ago, saying that if you touch her again, you will be dead." Nick steps towards Jack, backing him up against the wall, cornering him. "You have already wasted your chance. For that you will not be able to live anymore."

"I'm terribly sorry, please let me live." The beaten up rabbit said, clearly terrified.

"It's too late Savage!" Nick said.

"I forgive you, so that way he won't do what he wants to do. Judy said, Jack sighed with relief thinking that he wasn't going to die. Nick turns to face Judy. "No Carrots…don't." He said with a stern tone. "He's manipulating you and he's been forcing you to say that."

"Don't be relieved, you're still going to die one way or another." He turns back to face Jack. "Judy, just don't forget that I love you."

"Who cares, I hate you! You're a piece of shit, I want you to burn in hell! Nick, finish him off. I don't want to see him anymore" Judy said as she turns away in tears.

He walks up to the scared rabbit, snarling at him. Nick stops and sees a dark spot forming in the rabbit's pants, knowing that his life is about to come to an end.

"I didn't mean it. Please, I'm so sorry." Jack said scared out of his mind.

"ENOUGH!" Nick roared out, knocking over a nearby garbage can. The fox comes up to his face and pins him against the wall with his paw on his throat.

"You should've known better on not to do that to her. You heartless sick critter!"

The look of fear in his eyes made Nick even more satisfied. He glances over to see Judy facing the corner sobbing. The fact that he abused her psychically, mentally, and sexually, made him more angrier at the thought.

He turns back to face him with his paw clamping down on his throat even tighter. "Look what you did to her" Nick turns Jack's head with his paw, forcing him to see Judy facing the corner, crying. "She's scared of you because you hurt her!" He turns his head back to him. "I will put an end to you right now you disgusting critter!" He drops him onto the ground, Jack collapsed in front of Nick's feet with his head hanging down, wheezing and coughing for air as he covers his neck.

"LOOK AT ME!" Nick said, raising his voice as he hoists Jack's chin up to his face. "This is why I never trust you being with her because things like this always happens to her."

"H- how did you know?" Jack asked in a weak voice. 

"She told me!" Nick answered with an intimidating growl. He drops him back down and gets right back up into his face again.

Jack whimpers as Nick gets closer and closer to his face, snarling at him, exposing his teeth to him.

"You will never…ever…see her…again!" The fox jams his thumbs into his eyes. Judy still sobbing as Jack shrills in pain, Nicholas drops him in front of his feet. The rabbit attempts to crawl away from Nick, he couldn't see where he was going because his eyes were gouged out by Nicholas.

"Where are you going? Get over here! I'm not done with you!" Nick pins him with his foot. He flips him over on his back. "Please..." Jack coughed. "I'm sorry..." He said weakly.

"SHUT UP!" Nick backhands him.

"I show no forgiveness to ANYONE who hurts her. I am her husband and will also be a father to the baby that she is carrying in her womb." Nick said.

"It's over Jack, you're done! You're through with her. You won't have to worry about her anymore because she's mine…permanently." Nick added.

Nick picks up the eyeless rabbit by the collar of his shirt and slams him down, busting open the back of his skull. Jack coughed in pain as blood leaked out as Nick stares down at him, watching him suffer.

"It's time for you to die!"

The fox bites down on his throat, killing him instantly. After his mission was complete, he turns back to Judy, facing the corner still sobbing.  
"He's gone" he said to her with a smile, he pats her on the back to comfort her.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore." Nick spoke in a soft humble tone. He glances over at the body in a pool of blood.

"Anybody that does this to you, will die" Nick spoke in a serious but soft tone as he brushes her ears. He's covered in blood, most of the stains are more visible on his green shirt and tie.

"I'll have to wash these when we get back to your apartment" He said, he looks down at the body. He looks back up at her. "How is the baby?" He asked, brushing her chin. They both look at Jack's body.

They arrive at Judy's apartment for the night.

Nick came out in his boxers with a pile of clothes, he enters the laundry room to wash off the blood on his shirt. Judy is in the bed almost asleep.

He gazes at the sleeping rabbit. "Look at her, God, she's so adorable. You're such a lucky fox to have her!" He thought as he smiles to himself, watching her snoring peacefully.

"Oh Nick!" She giggled in her sleep.  
The fox crawls onto the bed with her, he wraps his tail around her to make her feel safe and warm.

"Goodnight my love" He said to her, he turns off the lamp on the desk beside him.


	2. Morning In Zootopia

Nick wakes up to see the sleeping rabbit snoring. She rolls over onto the other side of the bed hugging his tail. "Good morning beautiful" Nick said with a chuckle.  
He kisses her on the temple, waking her up.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine." Judy answered while getting up. Because she's pregnant, it's much harder for her to walk.

"Let me help you" Nick said as he grabs a hold of her small tender paws, and he leads her to the bathroom. As Nick waited, he gets on his phone and texted Bogo.

"Do you want us to work today?" Nick messaged.

"No, take your time off" Bogo replied back.

"Sounds good" Nick replies back. "Is Judy okay?" Bogo's message read.  
"She's fine, she's in the restroom right now." And he ends the chat.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nick asked in a serious tone.

"I am" she replied and kisses the fox.

"You're my mate for life, and I love you ." He said as he leads her to the bed, and softly pushes her onto her back, he climbs on top of her and kisses her.

"Even if the price paid, is my own life." He kisses her again but it was on the forehead, and she lets out a small giggle.

"How is the baby coming along?" He asked.

" Good" she answered while rubbing her belly. He looks up into her sparkling purple colored eyes that met up with his. "You have the most beautiful eyes in the world, full of pure and a kind, loving heart that you have" Nick said with a smile, and Judy gives him a hug. "I love you Carrots"

"I love you too Nick" she replies back as they hugged eachother for a straight minute.

"I guess I'll get in the shower." Nick said as he breaks up the hug. He gets out of the bed and he takes off his shirt, exposing his muscular body to her. Judy stares in awe, and fantasizes him being dominant of her.

"You okay?"

She stares at his six pack and drools at the sight of his masculine body. Nick walks off to grab himself a towel and soap.

He turns on the hot water and closes the door. "He's such a wonderful husband, God you're such a lucky bunny!" She thought.

10 minutes went by, Nick gets out of the shower and he dries himself off. The fox came out to get his clothes, and he checks up on Judy only to see her on her phone. She looks back at him.

"Oh you're done already?" She asked sitting her phone down.

Nick walks over to her and he helps her out of the bed, resulting in her hugging him again. "Thank you so much for helping me Nick especially from Jack, he was really horrible to me. You're a real hero."

"Just relax for a bit okay, I promise you, nothing bad will ever happen to you. I will always protect you from anything, no matter what." He said.  
She breaks up the hug and looks up at him straight in the eyes.

"Do you want to go out and eat breakfest?" He asked.

"Absolutely" Judy answered with a smile.

Nick helps her back up on her feet and he puts on her shoes for her. He puts on his shirt and ties up his tie, and they left the building.

"This is the best moment of my life" Nick said as he gives her kiss while they take a stroll on the sidewalk.


	3. Judy’s Flashbacks

Nick opens up the door for Judy and she walks in. "Good morning sir." The elephant employee greeted, Nick waved back at him as he pulls out a chair for Judy.

They waited for 10 minutes, the waiter brings in their food in which Judy ordered pancakes and Nick orders a tuna.

"This looks really tasty." Nick said, he chomps down on the fish. "We should come here more often" Judy replied.

She looks down at her food, she sat there frozen as images and voices danced around in her head, she starts having flashbacks.

_Flashback starts…_

* * *

_"Please stop, your hurting me Jack!" Judy said with tears in her eyes._

_Jack had her tied down onto a bed, he inserts the lit and burnt cigarettes onto her stomach, she screams in pain as it burns through her fur, leaving burnt marks on her stomach._

_He straps off her clothes to where she's presented half naked._

_He inserts another hot cigarette on her thighs, she flails in agony as they sizzle through her furry flesh._

_When Jack was finished, he retrieves a metal file and hits her right leg with it. She wails in agony, it left a big bruise on her shin._

_She sniffled as she began to sob._

_"Just kill me Jack! I can't take it anymore."_

_"Please, somebody help me!" She cried, Jack approaches her with a razor blade in his right paw._

_He carves out symbolic shapes, it cuts and rips through her fur. She wails in agony as blood poured out from her arm._

_When Jack was finished, he walks out of the room with her still bounded._

_She hears the door slam shut, left completely isolated. She tears up and cries._

* * *

_End of flashback…_

Tears streamed down from her cheeks and got on her food, making it soggy.

"Carrots, are you okay?" Nick asked with concern.

"I can't."

Nick gets out from his seat and trots over to her. He kneels down next to her, his tail laying down on the floor.

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked.

"I can't do it Nick!" She buries her face in her paws. "I'm so sorry Nick." She sobbed.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong." Nick replied.

"Nick, it's hard for me to express my feelings to others and it really hurts" she sobbed.

"What I went through was horrible" She added.

The fox puts one arm on her back as a way to comfort the crying, pregnant Judy.

"It might be a really bad flashback you're having" Nick replied, rubbing her back.

"I might have already told you this, he sexually abused me."

"He's a disgusting critter, that's why I told him not to come near you." Nick said.

"Don't worry Carrots, When I make promises. I will always keep them. Nothing will ever happen to you. I'll repeat this many times, I will always be by your side and protect you. Hell, I'll even stay up all night late if I have to."

Judy pulled her face out of her paws and looks up at Nick with her glistening, violet eyes.

"You would?" She asked as she sniffled.

"I sure will." Nick answered with a smile.

Judy smiles back at him. She kisses the fox on the cheek, his tail stood up straight as a response. He blushes a little and she gives him a long hug.

"Thank you Nick for being so helpful." She said after she broke up the hug.

"I'm always here for you" Nick replied.

"I love you, my sweet beautiful Carrots." Nick said to her.

"And I love you, my handsome, sexy sly fox." She replied back.

A couple minutes later, Judy felt like her bladder was going to burst

"Nick, is there a restroom in here?"

"It's at the corner to the right." He answered.

"Can you walk with me there? I feel alot safer with you by my side."

"Absolutely" Nick answered.

He leads her to the restroom, he waited outside in the corner with his arms folded like a bouncer at a bar. 5 minutes later, Judy came back out of the restroom and walks back up to Nick and left.

They travel back to the main street and Judy stops to search inside her pockets for her phone, she came out empty.

"Nick, I left my phone at my apartment."


	4. Tongue Ripped

"Can we head back to my apartment? I forgot my phone" Judy asked.

"Absolutely my love" Nick answered.  
"We'll have to cross the street to get to the other side."

They walk on the sidewalk and waited for the street lights to turn red, the animals were driving and some were walking across the street. Nick steps a foot out onto the road but he stops himself to see Judy struggling to walk with her balance.

"Let me help you out" Nick said as he held onto Judy's paws and walked across the street.

The tiger was drinking bottles of alcohol and driving really fast, when he saw Nick and Judy in the middle of the road. He blows the horn at them.

"MOVE!" He said, he comes flying by them and swerves in the middle of the road, and he ends up crashing into a pole. The tiger driver steps out of the wrecked vehicle and stomps towards them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled out.

"Excuse me? You need to watch your language" Nick said as he got in a defensive stance. "Don't you know how to look both ways?!"

"My wife is pregnant! I'm doing the right thing by helping her cross the street and you were the one that was driving like a maniac and almost ran us over!" Nick exclaimed.

"Who, that slutty rabbit over there?" He pointed out, referring to Judy. Nick wouldn't dare let anyone talk like that to a small innocent creature like her. He would do anything to protect her.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that." Nick said.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you!" Nick said as the tiger approaches her, ignoring Nick's warning. Nick runs after him to confront him.

"If you make one more move, you will be dead!" Nick said.

"What are you going to do little fox?" The tiger taunted.

"You don't want to fuck with me, I promise you I have killed numerous mammals that have done similar things to her like you're doing." Nick answered.

"This is your last chance to change your mind and walk off."

The tiger test out Nick's patience by going over to Judy and cusses her out, calling her mean names.

"I'm sorry!" Judy sobbed as vivid images of the tiger becoming Jack yelling at her flashed in her head. Nick felt anger taking over him as he watched her getting verbally assaulted, his only option is to commit murder for her.

"You better stop it!" Nick warned. The tiger continued to be belligerent to her before he became physical with her. He made a horrible mistake by slapping her across the face, knocking her down, Nick gasps at the sight. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He runs over to help her back up when he notices three scratch marks on her cheek that was already starting to bleed.

Nick becomes enraged, he steps in front of Judy with his chest out, fangs bared and growling viciously as he stares down the tiger.

"YOU DARE NOT TO DO THAT! You just crossed the line, your time is up. It's time for you to die!" Nick said with a threatening tone in his voice. The tiger felt intimidated by Nick's voice, knowing that he screwed up and he will pay with his life as his life is coming to an end.

Nicholas was waiting for this to happen so he can kill him for hurting Judy.

Nick approaches him and slams his head on the windshield "No one…hurts…my…bunny!" Nick said while slamming the tiger's head into the window, breaking the glass as shards went into his fur. He shoves him onto the ground and violently beats him up to where his face was all bloodied up. He then pry open the tiger's mouth with his fingers.

"Nobody ever hurts her!" Nick said.

"NO! PLEASE!" The tiger pleaded as Nick grips onto his tongue and pulls on it, the tiger kicks his feet in pain as he sharply tugs on it a couple of times. Blood splattered on Nick's face as the fox rips it out completely, and he holds up the tongue.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The tiger wailed as Nick rises back up with a serious looks on his face. SQUELCH! The sound the tongue makes as it hits the ground, a small pool of blood forms around it.

"You messed with the wrong one, you life would been spared if you didn't pick on her like that!" Nick said while brushing off his shoulder.

"Nobody ever hurts my bunny."

He walks off, leaving him out to die a slow and painful death. The tiger's wails turns into gurgling noises as he drowns in his own blood.

"Carrots, are you okay?" He asked as he shakes her, blood pours out of her cheek.  
"Nick?" She responded as she coughs.

"You're okay! Thank God!" Nick sighed in relief as he hugs her. "You need stitches, its really bad." He said as he looks at her bloody cheek.

"I'll walk you over to the hospital" Nick helps her back up, they both walk off, leaving the tiger out to die on the street from blood loss as the other animals chat in concern about what just happened.


	5. All Stitched Up

They approach the hospital, Nick approaches the otter nurse behind the desk "I need to schedule an appointment for Judy Wilde."

Sign your name right here. The doctor will be here in a few minutes" she replies.

Nick signs it and he walks off and sits next to Judy.

"It hurts Nick."

"Try not to touch it" He reminded.

He gets on his phone, he stops to notice Judy resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for protecting me" she said. She looks up at him.

"That's what I'm always here for, It angers me to see you hurt." Nick said, brushing her ears.

In the waiting room, other patients were there, kids playing with wooden blocks. Nick chuckles softly as he sees a little fox girl with a bow on her head, "Hi, hi." She said to him as she looks at him with her glistening, beady eyes.

Nick looks at the fox woman which is her mother smiling at him.

"Judy Wilde." A female wolf nurse called out.

They both got out of their seats and left the room.

"How are you doing today?" She asked politely.

"We're doing good, we need someone to take a look at Carrot's cheek, we don't know if she needs stitches" Nick answered.

They traveled through the hallway and into a small room. "Ya'll wait here, he'll be here in a few minutes."

She closes the door. Leaving Nick and Judy in the room, he caught a glimpse of Judy crying next to him with her paws over her eyes.

"Carrots, what's wrong? Nick asked as he got up.

"It's that I still have bad memories of Jack. I'm also worried about my baby after the impact on street, I'm afraid that it might have hurt it."

"Don't cry, It'll be okay" Nick said as he crouches down in front of her. His tail resting beside him on the ground.

"If you want to, we can ask the doctor to do an ultra sound check." Nick suggested.

Judy wipes her tears as she sniffles, She climbs down the seat and gives Nick a long hug.

They heard a knock on the door and the coyote doctor enters the room.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Howl" he greeted.

"Is everything okay?"

"We want you to check on my wife's cheek, a drunk driver attacked her on the city street this morning. We want to know if she needs stitches" Nick answered.

"Here have a seat on this table" he ordered. Nick helps the pregnant rabbit getting up onto the table with the parchment paper on it. "Are you doing alright Nick?" He asked. He examines her

"Yeah, I work for the police department with her, our chief told us to take some time off for a while" The fox replied.

"Open up for me."

Judy opens her mouth, he shines the light in.

"Let me take a look at your cheek."

He turns her head to the other side and observes it. Her cheek is gashed open with claw marks, he's careful enough to not pull the dried blood off.

"That's a bad scratch" he said.

Nick waited anxiously for the answer.

"Mr. Wilde, it looks like she's going to have stitches, they're pretty deep" he explained to the fox.

"Okay, that's good to hear, I figure that would happen."

"How do you want us to numb it, shot or cream?" He asked.

"I'll go with cream" Judy suggested.

Three nurses entered the room with the supplies along with numbing cream. He rubs them on his fingers and applies on her wound.

Dr. Howl puts the thread in the needle and inserts it into her fur. He carefully sews it up one at a time.

"Can you still feel it?" He asked "Not at all." She answered.

He finishes the first one and he sews second. After the third was done, he clips the thread off with the scissors. "Mrs. Wilde, you are done."

He turns to face Nick. "She'll need to take some medicine for the wound, be sure to rub some ointment on it. He explained to Nick.

"Come back next week to get the stitches removed" Dr. Howl reminded.

"Can we do one more thing?" Judy asked.

"Yes." Dr. Howl answered.

"Can we check on my baby? I'm a little concerned about it affecting it after I fell down on the city street." Judy asked.

"Absolutely." He answered.

They head out of the room and enters the operating room. Judy is lying down on the table with her shirt up, he brings in the ultra sound and puts a scope to her belly. They show up on the screen, displaying their baby.

"Look at that!"

"It seems to be in good shape" Dr. How said, he noticed three more. "You're going to have 4 children."

"Are they all going to boys or girls?" Judy asked.

"We do not know yet" Dr. Howl answered.

They turn off the ultra sound. Nick carefully picks her off of the table, he puts her back down on her feet.

"Have a lovely day, expect to come by next week" Dr. Howl reminded as he grabs his clipboard and carries it out with him.

Nick and Judy followed him to the waiting room. Nick stops at the desk and the female otter nurse hands him a paper.

"What time do you want to come, morning or afternoon?"

"We'll go with afternoon" Nick answered.

"We have 1:30, 2:45, 4:00 and 4:45."

"Carrots, what time do you want to come?" Nick asked.

"2:45" she answered.

"Alright."

She prints out a card and writes Dr. Howl on it.

"Come by next week." She reminded as they exit out of the door.


	6. Prank Gone Wrong

Her cheek started to bleed again from scratching it. "You'll make it worse if you scratch it." Nick said.

"It hurts." Judy said. "I know it does but try not to mess with it." Nick replied.

"Can we head over to my parents? I haven't seen them in a while" Judy asked.  
"Maybe later, right now we have to pick up the medications for your cheek" Nick answered.

As they enter the store; Nick walks up the pharmacy lobby. "I need to pick up a prescription for Judy Wilde." He requested to the giraffe pharmacist.

"It'll be ready in 22 minutes" she said to him.

"We'll wait here then" Nick replied.  
He went over to Judy who's looking at the perfume section. "They'll have it ready in 22 minutes" Nick said to her. Nick still remembers the time when he killed the tiger, Nick looks over and he stares into her eyes.

"Carrots, you have the most beautiful eyes and the biggest loving heart in the world. I'm so thankful to have you as my rabbit wife, and you will be a wonderful mother to our kits" Nick said while brushing her ears.

"I'm thankful to have the strongest, sexiest, sly fox I have ever met. Who's also a wonderful husband and father." Judy replied back. They resume back to kissing, and it lasted a minute until Judy breaks up the kiss.

"Is it okay if I wait outside?" Judy asked. Nick nodded, Judy walks out of the door and she waits at the corner of the parking lot.

22 minutes later

Got a prescription ready for Wilde, come in at the pharmacy!" A voice said through the speaker.

"That's her!" Nick said to himself, he walks up to the pharmacy and retrieves the bag of medications. "Thank you very much ma'am" Nick said with a smile and he looks around in the store.

Outside with Judy

"Okay, here's a good prank to play," a weasel said, along with his three friends that were hiding in a bush.

"You see that pregnant rabbit over there? "He said to them as they rubbed their hands together while grinning.

"I want you to go over to her and say WHAT'S UP BITCH?!"

They nodded with agreement, one came out while the others were hiding, as Judy looks around she hears a noise.

"HEY WHATTUP BITCH!" He shouted.  
Judy turns around and sees him standing in front of the bush, images of Jack flashes in her head as it reminds her of Jack calling her that name.

"I'm going to tell Nick." She walks in crying while they were standing outside of the bush questioning each other.

"Who the fuck is Nick?" One of them asked.

They all turned around when the door opens to see Judy coming out with a muscular fox by her side, he had an angry look on his face.

She points her finger at the bush, explaining to him about the situation.

"Hold this" Nick said as he takes off his shirt and hands it to Judy, he puts the medicine down on the ground and marches over.

"Oooohh shit." One of them said as Nicholas approaches the bush that they were hiding in.

"What did you did just call her?!" Nick asked with a growl.

"A bitch." One replied nervously.

"We didn't mean it sir, we're so sorry! It was for a prank."

"I don't like pranks, you don't EVER talk to her that!" Nick scolded.

Nick picks one up by his tail, he looks at the fox shaking with fear. "You better apologize to her RIGHT NOW!" Nicholas demanded.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" He said.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her!" Nick demanded. "I'm sorry ma'am, so so sorry!" The terrified weasel apologized as he whimpered, Judy was way too upset to even respond so Nick made his own decision, and that is to kill.

"Time to die" Nick said, the fox shoves him onto the ground and lands on his back, Nick was on top of him and he sinks his thumbs into his eyesockets and applies pressure on his head with both of his paws until his head explodes.

He looks down at the body, the head is completely flat with blood and brain matter everywhere. "Nobody talks to my Carrots like that" Nicholas said as he wipes the blood off of his paws on a nearby bush.

He approaches her and pulls her up to his side, he picks up the medicine and his shirt as they walk off. "Do you still want to see your parents?" Nick asked.

"Absolutely!" Judy replied with excitement.  
"My car is at the apartment." Nick replied.


	7. Meeting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters are short but enjoy.

Judy noticed a "For Sale" sign in her yard.

"What's with the for sale sign in my yard?" She asked.

"I'll explain it to you later" Nick replied, he opens up the driver's side door and drives off with Judy in it.

"Here, you need to take this medication for your cheek."

Nick hands her a pill along with a bottle of water.  
"Does it still hurt?" Nick asked while steering.

"It does a little bit but overall I'm fine."

Nick's phone starts ringing and he answers it, knowing that it was Finnick. "Sup Finnick, how is everything going?"

"Good, how about you? How is Judy?" Finnick asked. "She's doing alright, thanks for asking." Nick replied while steering.  
"We are heading to her parents house right now."

"Okay, take good care of her." Finnick responded with a wink. "Sure will bud" Nick hangs up.

He catches a glimpse of Judy with a sad expression, she tears up and starts crying.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.

"After all of the abuse that I went through with him, now that I'm pregnant. It's even harder and I feel like everyone is turning up on me and is out to hurt me" she replied while sobbing.

"Nobody is going to hurt you. If they do, they will die." Nick replied in a calming tone.

"Nick" Judy said with a sniffle.

"Yes?" Nick responds.

"I might sound a little crazy asking you this, but what drives you to kill others that want to harm me?" She asked.

"I do it because I love you, to protect you and the children you're carrying. It helps me get my point across so when others witness it, it'll remind them not to end up doing the same thing or they will be dead" Nick explained.

"I'll sometimes warn them that if they mess up again, they will surely die" Nick added. They stop at a traffic light and notice Gideon's truck beside them.

"Sup Gideon!" Nick waves his paw as he rolls down the window. "Are ya'll doing okay?" Gideon asked as the exhaust pipes were making loud popping noises, muffling out their conversation.

"Yeah we are! Just taking my lovely wife to her parents!" Nick said. "Can I follow you?"

"Yeah come on!" Nick answered, as the light turn green, they sped off with Gideon following them.


	8. Nick’s Warning

"There you go" Nick said as he helps Judy out of the car, Gideon gets out from his truck.

"I got pastries for you Judy." Gideon opens up the trunk. He glances at her belly as he walks over to her.

"You're pregnant?!" He exclaimed.

"I am!" She answered back as she rubs her belly. "We're having 4 children" she added. "Can I feel it?" He asked.

"Sure" Judy replied. He squats down and reaches his paws out to touch her belly as Nick walks in front of her letting out a soft growl at him.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Nick snaps at him.

"Jesus!" Gideon shrieks as Nick scares him.

"Your furry ass better be lucky that you were little when you bullied her, I still remember from what she told me about her childhood and if that happens again your life will end shortly." Nick said with a scary tone. Gideon began to shake and went pale from the way Nick said to him.

"Are you okay Gideon?" Judy asked with concern. "He's pretty scary, what's gotten into him?" Gideon asked, scratching the back of his head.

"He's being protective because I'm pregnant" she answered, Nick walks back to her and snatches her by her paw, and he shields her by wrapping his arm around her and pulls her next to his side.

"My bunny!" He said, growling at him. He turns back to Judy.

"You look… beautiful." Nick complimented, he kisses her on the cheek and she giggles as they approach the porch and stood there, Judy rings the doorbell as Gideon stood behind them because he's afraid of Nick.

"JUDY!" Bonnie squealed with excitement after she answers the door. "It's so good to see you!" She said as she hugs Judy, noticing her belly.

"You're pregnant!" She exclaimed, Judy nodded as a response.

"WE'RE GOING TO BECOME GRANDPARENTS!" She squealed in excitement.

"STU COME DOWN HERE!" She hollers.

"COMING!" He replies back. He rushes downstairs, and he arrives in the kitchen where Judy is at. He looks down at her belly and tears form in his eyes.

"My daughter! She's going to become a mother." He said with tears of joy. "I can't believe it!" He added. Gideon stood outside, he gets back in his truck and leaves the farm. Stu then notices the stitches on her cheek.

"My God, what happened to you?" He asked with concern.

"Nick was helping me cross the street until a tiger guy came out of his truck and flipped out on us. He slapped me in the face, knocking me down" Judy explained.

"That's terrible, did Nick do anything about that?" He asked while brushing his paw on her stitches.

"I did, I killed him. I ripped out his tongue for cussing and hitting her" Nick answered with a tense but soft tone.

"No one ever threatens or hurt my bunny!"

Stu trembles from what Nick said, making Nick smirk.

"Anyways" Stu said as he approaches Judy. "I'm very proud of you that you're about to become a mother" He said with a sniffle, and he walks over to Nick.

"Nick, take very good care of her, please be sure to treat her with lots of respect and protect her at all times. You'll be a really good father to your kits" Stu said resting his paw on Nick's shoulder.

"I always treat her with respect, as a way of me to protect her is to kill others that have either hurt or threaten her, It's the only way I can punish them" Nick replies with a serious tone in his voice.

"That's a brutal thing to do, couldn't you give them a second chance so they won't do it again?" Stu asked.

"No, I do not give them a second chance. Their lives will be taken by me, Remember Jack Savage?" Nick answered.

"I do, what about him?" Stu replied.

"He did all kinds of horrible things to her to the point where she suffers with a mental illness, Judy wanted me to kill him and I did…as a payback for what he did to her."

Stu went speechless from listening to Nick explaining the brutal things that he did to Jack.

"It's the only way I can protect your beautiful daughter from harm" The fox added.

"I understand, you do whatever it takes to protect her." Stu said as he laid his paw on Nick's shoulder. Nick smiles back at him, he looks over to see Judy talking to Bonnie. He turns his head back to Stu.

"You have the most beautiful daughter in the world Stu" Nick complimented.

"Thank you" Stu replied.

"God, she's such an amazing rabbit. I'm so thankful to have her as my wife and becoming a father to our kits" the fox added.

"Mother, I don't want to alarm or scare you but the way Nick protects me is by killing others that want to hurt me" Judy explained.

Bonnie felt alarmed at first then she understands.

"He's always been protective of me, like earlier today he scared the crap out of Gideon really good. I love him very much, Nick is very important and special to me." Judy explained, Nick walks over to Judy. "Carrots, we need to leave" He said.

"It's been great talking to you!" Stu said as he and Bonnie waves at them as Nick and Judy approaches Nick's car and drives off.


	9. Judy’s Horrible Explanation

Nick's phone rings and he picks it up, Finnick's name is on the screen and he answers it.

"Nicholas Wilde speaking."

"I wanted to call to check up on you two, by the way, how is Judy?" Finnick's voice asked through the phone. "She's fine, we left her parents house and now we're heading to my apartment." Nick answered. Judy still doesn't know that she's moving in with Nick.

"Sounds cool, I just wanted to call. I'm going to hang up now." Finnick ends the call and Nick hangs up.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"That was Finnick, he wanted to check up on us." Nick answered with a smile.

Her cheek starts to itch and she scratches on it, right where the stitches are located. Nick glanced over, and he noticed her scratching on it. "Don't scratch it, okay." He reminded.

"It really itches" she replied back, scratching on the thread. Her fingers got a little bit of blood on them.

"It will for a few days." Nick said as he reaches into the side panel and hands her the tissue, Judy puts it on her stitched up cheek.

"It's time for your second dose of the medicine." Nick said, he reaches his paw over for a water bottle while holding onto the steering wheel with the other and hands over the pill to her.

The rabbit sits the pill on her tongue and swallows it. She slightly gagged from the bad taste, and she drinks the water to get rid of the taste. As Nick drives, the things that Judy told him while he brutally kills Jack flashes in his head.

Judy sits the bottle in a cup holder, she looks up at Nick. He pulls over and stops in the grass.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Carrots, I want you to be very honest about this question that I'm going to ask. I won't get angry at you, I promise." He said while looking at her in the eyes.

Judy felt frighten by the tone in the fox's voice but it didn't scare her too bad.

"When Jack was alive and abused you, why didn't you tell me immediately? I have a feeling that there is more to it."

Judy's eyes start to water, then she sniffles and weeps.

"You're not in trouble or anything, just tell me. You're my wife, and I love you very much. I want to know a little bit more about your past, you can tell me anything your heart desires." Nick said, brushing her cheek.

Judy wept even more as she buries her face in her paws. Nick puts one arm on her back as a way to comfort her.

"I'm too scared to tell you Nick, I feel like it's holding me back" Judy answered while she's crying.  
"Don't be scared, you can tell me anything." Nick replied.

"Okay, from within the deep, down in the bottom of my heart. I'll explain it " She said with a sniffle, wiping her nose with her finger.

Judy explains to Nick in horrific and graphic details about her past.  
Nick's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"He did all of that to you?"

"Mmm-mmm" She answered, nodding her head.

Nick felt grief in his heart from the horrible pain that she's in. He fully understands everything that she said by listening to the disgusting details. The thoughts of it made him feel almost sick to his stomach.

"Are you feeling better, now that you told me?"

The pregnant rabbit nodded. She leans over the seat, and buries her head in Nick's shoulder and wept. Nick wraps both arms behind her head, and he rubs her head to calm her down.

"It's okay." He said as he hugs her, he gently rocks side to side.

"You're safe."He said while she's crying with her head buried in his shoulder.

The fox gives her a long kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, my sweet and beautiful Carrots."

Judy backs her head out from his shoulder, she looks up at the fox with her glistening eyes, Nick is smiling at her. "You're going to be okay, I promise." Nick gently brushes her cheek with his paw.

"For now on Carrots, you're going to be staying with me at MY apartment." Nick spoke to her in a serious but humble tone. She fully understands on what he means.

"Is that where we are heading to?" She asked as he starts the car back up.

"Yes" Nick answered. "What about my belongings?" She asked as Nick backs up and gets back onto the road.

"They're at my apartment" he answered.

"Will we be able to return to mine?"

"It's already put up for sale" Nick answered.

"So that explains the sign in my yard." She said.

"Is there a nearby gas station? I have to use the restroom."


	10. Murder At The Gas Station

Nick stops at a gas station nearby, no one was in there. It looked deserted and the doors were still open. Nick gets out and walks in there with Judy, and he waits outside for her.

As 10 minutes had passed, an unknown car pulls up and parks behind them. The driver reaches into the glove compartment to retrieve a knife and a pair of black gloves. He puts a hood over his head along with a ski mask and he hops out of the car, and slowly approaches the entrance without Nick noticing.

Judy is in the restroom sitting on the toilet, she hears a knock on the door. "I'll be out in a few minutes Nick!" She responded.

She hears it again but this time it was much louder and sounded like a fist pounding on it. "Did you hear me? I said wait!"

Then it slowly creaks open, she sees two pairs of black shoes walking by. She can tell that its a guy because of the shoes, probably thinking that it was an employee. She flushes the toilet and gets out to see who he was, and he wasn't there. "That's strange."

She went over to the sink to wash her hands, he hid underneath the sink she was using. He pops out behind her as she looks down while washing, and he puts the cloth over her mouth. She noticed it and she screams. She breaks free by stepping on his foot and runs out.

"Nick, there's someone in there trying to kidnap me!" She said with panic.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
"That!" She points her finger at the hooded figure, she hid behind the fox.

"I'll take care of this." Nick said as he takes off his shirt, his killing mode kicks back in as he walks over to the figure. The figure pulls out a knife and approaches him with it, he lunges at him with the knife. Nick dodges it and punches him in the mouth.

The figure falls on his back with a loud thud, clutching his mouth as blood poured out. Nick rips off the hood along with the mask to reveal a boar.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nick asked while having him pinned down, the boar manages to fight back but he couldn't because he was restrained.

The boar comes up with an excuse. "I was going to clean the stall she was in, then I went the sink where she was and kind of move her out of the way!"

"BULLSHIT!" Nick responded.

"He was trying to kidnap me! He put a cloth over my mouth!" Nick looks up at Judy while she speaks out the truth.

Nick looks back down at him as he still had him pinned to the ground, he growls at him showing his teeth as he got in his face.

"Should I uh, well…you know" Nick asked Judy, referring to killing him.

"Do what you need to do." She responded with tears in her eyes as images of Jack flashed in her head.

"Time for you to die!" With that, Nick stabs him graphically, the hog pounded his fists against the ground. His feet were kicking in pain.

He finishes him off by stabbing him in the chest and leaving it lodged in.

He rises back up with blood all over him, Nick turns around to see Judy and he walks over to her. "Are you okay now?" He asked. "I'm much better now,

"Thank you." She said as she hugged him, softly weeping.


	11. Staying With Nick

They arrive in Nick's neighborhood for the night and went to his apartment.  
"Here we are" Nick said as he yawned. He opens up the side door for Judy and he helps her getting out of the seat. "There you go. You got it?"

The rabbit grunts as she steps out, due to the weight of the babies that she's holding inside her belly.

"Can you help me walk up the steps?" Judy asked in an innocent voice. "Sure, but only if I can do this." Judy yelped as Nick scoops her up in his arms and carries her inside and closes the door by pushing it from behind with his foot.

"Such a strong, sly fox" Judy complimented as she giggles, he gently places her back on her feet.  
Nick lets out a sigh as he props himself up against the door. "I love having the most amazing rabbit as my wife."

"And I love having a strong and protective fox as my husband" Judy replies back.  
Nick pulls her up to him and gives her a long kiss.

"My heart and soul belongs to you, everything I have for your dreams" Nick said with a smile as he breaks up the kiss and brushes the top of her head with his paw. "Do feel like you're at home?"

"I do and it's really nice in here."  
Nick lets out a yawn as he stretches himself out. "I think it's time for bed, it's getting pretty late."

Nick walks into the hall and approaches the stairs. He was about to walk up it and then he stops himself to help Judy walk up the stairs.

"Can I do it one more time?" He asked. "Fine" Judy responded, he scoops her up and carries her in his muscular arms up into his bedroom.

"You're so strong."

He gently places her back down on her feet and walks over to his dresser and opens up the drawers and pulls out his boxers that are neatly folded.

"Do you have anything extra to sleep in, like pajamas or a robe for tonight?" Nick asked.

"I brought one with me" she answered.  
Nick pulls out her bag and unzips it for her, he pulls out a wad of clothes. It went on for a minute until he reached the last one in there and it was her pajama pants, it had the same design and color as his shirt that he wears. He smiles as he looks at it.

"It matches my shirt!"

"I always think of you every night when I wear it" Judy said.

"I would like to see it on you" Nick replied as he places it on the bed.

Judy retrieves it and goes into the closet to change. Nick gets on his phone and browsed around on it, checking the news and the weather, he scrolls through in the photos gallery, showing hundreds of pictures of him and Judy.

He comes across one and it was of him and Judy in their police uniforms smiling while giving a thumbs up as they have the suspect lying on the ground with handcuffs on.

He heard the closet door open and he looks up and he was completely stunned.  
"Oh…my…God..." He said as he stared in awe when he looks at the pregnant Judy propping herself up against the door in her pajamas.

"You look absolutely beautiful in that."  
"I bought it when I went on vacation cruise with my family" Judy replied as she walks up to him.

"I love it, It looks gorgeous on you."  
"Now for me to change." Nick heads over to the closet and closes the door while Judy lies down on her back in Nick's bed. She observes the room to only see antique furnitures.

She hears the doorknob rattle and click, he opens the door and steps out wearing nothing except for his boxers.  
"Oh Nick…you sly fox." She said as she looks up at Nick, he was standing legs apart with his arms out by his sides, and his tail swishing, and he gives off a serious look on his face. Judy could see every muscle outline, even including his legs.

She's able to make out every single details of his six-pack abs with an orangish-red furry happy trail as an add on.  
Nick walks over to the bed and lies down next to Judy.

Goodnight, my beautiful Carrots" he said as he rolls over to face the lamp that's sitting on a desk and he turns it off.

"Goodnight, my sexy fox" Judy replied back, he wraps his tail around her and pulls her up to his side.


	12. Judy’s Nightmare

**1:30 a.m**.

_Nightmare starts…_

* * *

_"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?! YOU WHORE! Jack shouted as he kicked her in the stomach, knocking her onto the ground. She coughed and wheezed for air. " I don't want to be with you anymore! You've been really shitty to me and I'm done with you! Judy lashed out in tears, holding her stomach in pain._

_"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT WITHOUT ME KNOWING IT?! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He slaps her across the face._

_" I already told Nick about what you've been doing to me!" Judy said as she fought back tears._

_"That fox can't do shit! He's pathetic!" Jack responded.  
"You've been tormenting me day and night and I can't stand you anymore!" She said as she broke down crying.  
"When did I do that?" Jack asked, pretending to not know about it._

_"ALL THE TIME!"_

_"Well you're going break up with him and get back with me." Jack responded.  
"NO! NEVER! I already had sex with him and might have a baby in the next few months!" Judy said, she starts crying._

_"SO YOU THINK YOU JUST SNEAK AROUND ME LIKE THAT?!_

_"YES!"_

_"I told you to not tell anybody about this and you did!"  
Jack picks up a lamp pole and beats her over the face hitting it close to her eye, forming a dark red circle._

_"YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE GOING ON A LITTLE SHOPPING, AND I FOUND OUT THAT YOU'RE WITH A FUCKING FOX! BITCH!" He slapped Judy over the head._

_She completely lost her voice for a few seconds from crying so much.  
"I wish you were here Nick, she muttered out helplessly, she curls up into a ball._

_"You know what, I'm done beating you, cry your little fucking eyes out!" Jack walks off, leaving her all alone, covered in bruises. Jack comes back and strangles her._

* * *

_Nightmare ends…_

"Get away!" Judy screamed as she flailed around.

"Wake up!" Nick said, shaking her.  
She opens her eyes and looked around anxiously, she starts to sob. "It's just a bad dream." Nick said, he scoots himself closer to her. "You killed Jack, didn't you?" She asked as she looks up at him.

"He's dead, remember? You were the one that told me to finish him off. You don't have to worry about him anymore, you're going to be okay" Nick replied as he brushes her ears with his paws, she hugs the fox tightly. She buries her face into his shoulder and wept.

"I killed him, it's going to be okay. My sweet baby" Nick softly spoke, he brushes her back.

He gives her a long smooch on her forehead. "Look at me," he said to her.

She looks up at the fox with her glistening eyes. "Everything's going to be okay."

She then sighed with relief and hugged him again as she squeezes her eyes shut.

"I love you" he said as he kissed her on the head. They both lie back down on the bed. Nick wraps his arm and tail around her, he pulls her closer to him as they both drift off to sleep.


	13. Morning After

"Are you doing okay from last night?" He asked.

"I'm doing much better."

She attempts to get out of the bed "Can you help me Nick?" Nick slowly lifts her out from the bed and onto her feet. "Thank you" She smooches him on the lips.

"You're so strong."

"I love having a strong, protective fox." Judy added.

"And I love having a beautiful, strong-willed and very smart rabbit that will be a wonderful mother to our child." Nick replied back.

"Let me look at your cheek" Nick said, she turns her head. "It looks much better, probably get them removed in 3 days."

Judy waddles to the bathroom, she grunts with each step due to the pain.  
Nick waits for her to get out, he hears the toilet flush and the sink water running.  
"Nick, I'm starting to hurt, is there any meds for my stomach?"

"I do, but they're not safe for pregnant women. It has some harmful side effects." Nick answered.  
"I got you now" Judy said as she snuggles up onto his lap.

"I just want to say it again, thanks for protecting me" she said as she tilts her head up and smooches him,"You're welcome" Nick replied.  
They gave eachother a long hug that lasted for a minute until Nick breaks it up.

"I'm going to take a shower, are you okay being here?" Nick asked

"I think I'll be fine." Judy answered. Nick looks at her and he smiles as he closes the door, the sounds of the water splashing against the floor was audible.

"You're such a blessing to have." She said to herself as she carefully lies down on her back. "You're a lucky bunny to have a fox like that."

She slowly gets back up on her feet and looks out the window to see the bright blue sky and skyscrapers of Zootopia.  
Nick shuts off the water and dries himself off. Judy heard the door open and saw the tall Nick walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Just coming to get my clothes."

The fox bends down to retrieve them as the towel starts to slowly slide down.  
Judy blushed at the sight of him and lets out a small giggle.

Nick puts on his shirt and tie, he noticed some of Jack's bloodstains on it.

"What is it Nick?"

"Oh nothing, there's still a little bit of Jack's bloodstain on my shirt" He answered. "I'm going to head downstairs and make breakfast."

Nick walks downstairs and heads into the kitchen. Sounds of pots and pans clattering was heard from upstairs, Judy slowly walks down the stairs. She holds onto the rails to support her balance.

She arrives into the kitchen, she saw Nick standing there with an apron on with "Kiss The Fox" written on it.

"Oh hey Carrots" Nick greeted with glee.

She noticed that he was shirtless, his muscular body outlining through the apron. Judy blushes as she stares at him.

"Carrots? You okay?"

Judy snaps out of it. "Sorry about that Nick."

Nick smiles as he pulls out a blender from underneath the sink, he opens up the freezer and pulls out bags after bags of different kinds of frozen fruits.

"I call this "The Wilde Smoothies" he said, he dumps five frozen mango fruits into the blender. He adds a few strawberries and pours a little bit of milk, he throws in spinach and cranks the blender up. It startled Judy when it cranked up. Nick bears down on it with his paws, his biceps bulging out as the blender shredded them into a creamy green liquid.

"I drink this every time before I go to workout."

"Would you like to try some?" He asked.

"I would love to" Judy answered.

He pours them into two cups. "Wilde Smoothie Ingredients" at your service." Nick said as he hands her a cup.

"This is really good" she said as she took a sip.

Nick's phone started ringing.

"Oh it's Duke."

"Hello?" Nick called out.

"How are you doing Nick?" Duke's voice asked. "We're doing good, I'm making breakfast for me and my Carrots" he answered as he cracks open some eggs.

"I heard that ya'll are having a child" Duke replied.

"We sure are" Nick answered as he stirs the eggs in the bowl, Judy stares at the fox's muscular body.

"He's such a blessing to have" Judy thought.

"Well we ran into some incidents but mainly I took care of them" Nick responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Duke's voice asked. "In case you didn't know, I don't want to scare you or anything. But I'm a mass killer, I murder others that harm or threaten her" he said as he pours milk into the bowl.

"I do it as a punishment on those who mistreat or abuse my lovely, wonderful Carrots."

"I bet she feels alot safer now" Duke responded.

"Yeah, she's such a blessing to have. God, I love that rabbit to death. She tends to have bad flashbacks about her ex, Jack."

"What did he do wrong?" Duke asked. "He's been very abusive and cruel to her. She wanted me to kill him and I did, I murdered him as his punishment. I never liked him in the first place, usually I would never allow anybody like him to go near her like that" Nick added as he boils the fried eggs on the stove.

"We're thinking about throwing a party at the police station after Carrots gives birth, Bogo said he didn't mind."

"Other mammals think I'm crazy because I commit murder, what they don't know is that I'm doing it to make her feel safe and to protect her and the our children that she's carrying in her. I even told her parents about it." Nicholas added as he turns off the stove and puts the four fried eggs on two separate bowls.

He walks out with one bowl in each paw, his phone pressed up against his shoulder, he serves one to Judy while on the phone.

"I got to go, I'm about to eat breakfast with Judy. Talk to you later, bye" He hangs up.

"Sorry about that, didn't know that the conversation was going to take this long." Nick said as he pulls a chair and sits down.


	14. Intruder Break In

Another short chapter.

"Nick, how do you make these eggs taste so good?!" Judy asked.

"I mix it up with different ingredients that has a lot of protein in it, mainly from plants" Nick responded.

"Once when our child is brought here, we will live as a happy Wilde family" Nick added.

Judy finished one fried egg and she became full. Nick emptied them out into the trash can.

"That was good" Judy said.

"I'm glad you like it" Nick responded, he leans over and kisses her. "I love you" Nick said.

"I love you too" Judy replied back.

The doorbell rings and Nick looks through the peephole, it was an unknown wolf stranger that he's never seen before. Nick's Killing mode kicks back in as he opens the door. "Do you want something from us?!" Nick asked in a harsh tone.

"That rabbit of yours, give her to me!" The wolf demanded as he pulls out a gun, Nick pulls him in and shoves him onto the ground, and beats him.

"Who sent you here to?" Nick asked in serious tone. "I want to speak to her…or else." He threatened Nick, his face all bloodied up. This angered him, and he punches him in the stomach. He coughs in pain as he clutches his stomach, he vomits out yellow substance. Nick rips off his ski mask to reveal one of Judy's old nemesis Josh, a gray wolf. Judy gasped because she still remembers him from what he did to her before Jack.

"I remember you, you were the one that's been bullying Judy and my friends for our whole lives, you should be very ashamed of yourself!" Nick said.

Nick brutally kills him. He gets up coated in Josh's blood. "He will suffer with the rest" Nick said.

"Thank you" Judy said. "He's been tormenting me in the past." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Nobody will ever do that to you when I'm around" Nick said as he brushes her ears "Nobody" he whispered. He leans over to kiss her, "I love you my wonderful bunny" Nick spoke softly. "And I love my sexy sly fox." Judy responded as they hugged and kissed each other.


	15. Judy’s Bad Dreams Return

"Nick, I won't mention it again but I'm just wondering that since you're a murderer, how do you get away with it and does Chief Bogo know that you're doing this?" Judy asked.

"It was a while back" Nick replied as he drags the body, he throws it into a trashcan. "I had a talk with him about it, I'm not the kind that kills the innocents. I'm the complete opposite, I only kill those that I see as a threat to us especially to you. So in a way, I'm the 'good' version of a killer. I do it as a formal way of punishment." Nick explains as he washes the blood off his paws in the sink.  
"But don't keep on perseverating about it." Nick added.

"I'll be right back" Nick said as he ran upstairs.

He went into his room to put on his green shirt and ties up his tie, he heads back down stairs to noticed Judy was lying on his couch asleep.

Nick closes the blinds and the curtains.  
Nick checked his phone and he has several new messages. The first was from Finnick and the second one was from the doctor.

He plays the message from the doctor first.

"Hey, just wanted to leave you a message to remind you that Judy Wilde has an appointment this afternoon, so give us a call back when you get a chance."  
1 new voicemail:  
"This is Finnick, I'm here to call you and let you know that I might come visit if that's ok with you, see ya."

The dial ends and Nick puts his phone back in his pocket. He looks at the sleeping rabbit on his couch, he puts a blanket over her and kisses her. He heads up to his bedroom.

2 hours later

Judy squirms around on the couch as she grunts and whimpers.

"No, Jack, go away! I'm already married!" She said as she whimpers.

It continues to get worse to the point where she started screaming. Nick heard it from his bedroom, he gets up and bolts down the stairs.

"Carrots!" Nick shakes her and she screams, she pants heavily. "Oh Nick!" She sighed with relief and hugs him.

"Another bad dream?" He asked.

"It is" She answered as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Nick, why does this only happen to me?" She asked as she cries.

"You're suffering from psychological trauma, I know it's horrible but there's nothing I can about it" He said as he puts one arm on her back to calm her down.  
"It still hurts me, it gets even worse as I'm pregnant" Judy buried her face in her paws.

Nick felt sorry for what she's been going through, he wraps his arms around her and gives her a hug.

"I'll lay down with you, how about that?" Nick suggested.  
"Do whatever it takes to help me feel better" she answered as she wipes off her tears.

Nick scoots himself over on the couch and wraps his tail around her as they both dozed off for a nap.


	16. It’s Kicking!

5:00 p.m.

Nick wakes himself up, he grunts as he gets up from the couch. Judy flutters her eyelids as she wakes up too. Only to notice Nick staring at her with a smile.

"Nick?"

"How was your nap?" Nick asked with a smile, he helps her get back up onto her feet.  
"I was thinking that maybe later tonight we can go out to eat" Nick planned.

"That would be good" Judy replied as Nick opens up the blinds and the curtains, the bright, evening sun light shines through the windows. He stares at the tall buildings through the window.

"OH!" Judy yelped as she felt a sharp jolt in her stomach.  
"NICK! I FELT IT KICK!" She said with excitement.  
He turns around and sprints towards her, he squats down, and pressed his right ear up against her belly. It kicked as a response.

"It really likes you" Judy replies with a giggle.

"You really think so?" He asked as he looks up at her.  
He looks back down at her belly again. "Hi there" Nick greeted in a soft high-pitched tone as he waved his paw.  
"I wonder what they'll look like."

"We'll just wait and see" Nick answered.

He smiles at her as he gets up and walks off.  
"Nick" Judy called out.

"Yes" Nick replied, stopping in his tracks. She hobble over to him due to the weight of the babies that she's carrying in her.

"I just want to say thank you for being there to help me through difficult situations. It makes me feel better and alot safer."

"You are very welcome, its my job to keep you safe and always protect you" Nick replied. "You're like a fearless warrior and a hero…my kind of hero" Judy said. And with that, Nick passionately kisses her. She pushes her head in to deepen the kiss as she wraps her arms behind his neck, and they broke up the kiss.

"Oh, I was going to tell you that you have an appointment today to get the stitches removed. We're already late but I'll pay for the late fee."

"Let me look at your cheek" Nick said as he turns her head. "It looks alot better, does it still itch?"  
"A little bit" she answered.

Nick then kisses her on the forehead and moved on down and he met her lips with his, the kiss lasted over a minute until he breaks up the kiss. "I'm so thankful to have you as my wife." Nick said while brushing her ears.

"I'm thankful to have you as my strong, protective, and caring husband" Judy replied back. Nick smiles at her, and they look at each other in the eyes.  
"No matter how big or small, size doesn't affect me. They will still be put to death" Nick said.

"I thought it was kinda funny the way when you were talking to Gideon, you sure did scare him" Judy said.

"I'll warn others not screw around with you again like they did in the past." Nick replied back.

"You know that you're my sexy killer" Judy said as she got on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Yeah what do you know, I'm just your average sly fox" Nick said in a jokingly manner as he scratches his head.

"A sexy one, too" Judy added.

Nick smiles, and they resume back to kissing.  
"You are my ultimate wish that came true" Nick said, and he breaks up the kiss.

Nick's stomach started to growl. "I guess my stomach is begging for dinner" Nick said.  
"Do you still want to go out to eat?" He asked.

"I think this would be a good time to go out and eat" Judy responds.

"But first, we'll go to the doctor to get the stitches removed." Nick replied, he closes the curtains.  
"My car is out of gas unfortunately so we'll have to walk there, its not far." He added.

"Do you think you walk Carrots?" Nick asked as he turns his head to Judy.

"I can but I might need your help."


	17. You Messed With The Wrong One

Halfway through, Judy stops herself. "I need to catch some air." She said with a pant.

"Take your time, I won't rush you" Nick said. She pants heavily from the weight in her stomach, containing four children. She starts sweating like she's exercising, and Nick hands her a bottle of water.

"I don't want you to be dehydrated." He said to her as she guzzles it all down.  
Nick tosses the bottle in a nearby trashcan.

The sky turns twilight, the wind breezes through as the temperatures drop. Nick takes his jacket off and puts it on Judy, he pulls her up next to him.

"You look beautiful in that" Nick said, he smooches her on the cheek, they return to the same street where Judy got hit by the tiger. The body isn't there, instead, a massive puddle of dried blood is visible.  
"He deserved it" Nick said.

"Deserve what?" She asked, not knowing that she remembers about the tiger.  
"The tiger that hit you" Nick answered.  
It came up to her. "Oh I remember" she replied.

"After we eat, we're going to the doctor and have the stitches removed" Nick planned. They pass by the police station. "Wonder what Bogo's doing" Judy wondered.

"Maybe talking to Claw" Nick answered.  
"I miss them already."  
"We'll return, he wants us to take some time off because you're pregnant" Nick replied. "He sent it to me through a message."

They arrive in downtown and there were strange animals in there, Nick is comfortable with it. But for Judy, not so much so she grabs onto Nick's arm for protection.

"This will be the best night of your life Carrots." The fox gives her a quick smooch on the cheek as an unknown stranger approaching them at a slow pace and It pulls out a gun, pointing at the rabbit.

As Judy spotted it, Images of Jack flashed in her head as the stranger reminded her of Jack threatening to shoot her.

"Nick" She sniffles and whimpers as she trembles, streams of tears rolling down her cheeks, her crying made Nick become more serious as he growls while baring his fangs in a protective manner.

"If you hurt her, you will be dead!" He said with a scowl on his face as he growled at the stranger, exposing his fangs. His ears were pinned flat against his head, "Put the gun down!" Nick commanded. The stranger obeys and puts down the gun.

"Do you want to fight me?!" He demanded.

"You DARE not to do that!" The fox said to the stranger with a cold determination in his voice as Judy hid behind him in tears, his tail bobbing in the wind.

His growl grew more intense, completely exposing his teeth as the stranger approaches them.

"If you come near her, I will kill you!" The fox said. The stranger approaches Judy and attempts to reach out his hands for her, she screams and Nick pounces on him. Without hesitation, he brutally kills him in front of everybody around them.


	18. Returning To The Doctor

Nick is covered in blood after killing the stranger, the other mammals stops from what they're doing and looks at him.

" If ya'll do anything like that to her, you will be next" Nick said, pulling Judy up to his side. They were already terrified, not knowing on what was going on. They arrive at the hospital. Nick heads back up to the same nurse, he fills out the form and sits next to Judy.

"Does it still itch?" He asked.

"Not anymore" She replied, she rests her head on his lap.

10 minutes later...

"Judy Wilde" a nurse called out. They both step out from their seats.

"Come, right this way."

"How is everything?" The nurse asked.

"Still good" Judy replied, they travel through a small hallway.

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

She closes the door, leaving Nick and Judy in a small room.

She stares at the wall as voices echoes through her head. "I can't take it anymore, Just kill me already!"

Tears were rolling down her face, Nick noticed it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
She softly sobs with her face buried in her paws. "Oh Nick, it's horrible, the things he did" She answered. His heart became saddened and grieves for her.

"It's okay, I promise" Nick replied.

"This is the reason why I commit murder" Nick added. "I know you do, and I'm thankful for that."Judy responded.

"It's my way of protecting you from the sickos that are out there."

"Like I said earlier, I will be always by your side and protect you" he said, calming her down by rubbing his paw on her back.

He kisses her on the head, she looks up at him. She gives him a hug, "Thank you" she said. "You're welcome" he replied. The hug lasted a minute, a door knock was heard.

"Hello again" the coyote greeted, noticing Judy's face is all wet.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it" Nick answered.

"I understand."

"Are you ready to get your stitches removed?" He asked.

"I sure am" she answered.

She climbs up onto the table, the coyote clips the thread off with scissors. "Are ya'll doing okay Nick?" He asked, while doing the procedure. "We are, sorry that we came here late" he answered.

"You're fine" the coyote replied, he clips off the last part of the thread.

"You are done" he said.

"It looks a lot better" he added. "She scratched it a couple times in the past, I reminded her not to" Nick informed.

"That's normal, it means its healing." Dr. Howl replied.

Knowing that her cheek is completely healed, they couldn't tell the difference except for the scar. Nick helps her back down from the table. "Here's our late fee" Nick said as he was about hand him the cash. "Keep it, you don't have to worry. We'll have it taken care of."

They head out of the room with Dr. Howl and into his office.

"Judy, do you suffer with flashbacks?" He asked.

"I do, it was after I was in an abusive relationship with my ex, which I will keep his name protected" she answered.

"What about you Nick?" He asked, noticing the blood on Nick's shirt.

"What's with the blood on your shirt?"

"As a way to protect her, I commit murder on those who harm or threaten her" Nick answered.

"As long as you know on what you're doing" Dr. Howl sighed.

"It makes her feel safe when they're dead. Otherwise, like if someone points a gun at her, it'll trigger her flashbacks." Nick explained.

"I can't let anyone do those kind of things to her, therefore they will be punished, severely." Nick added.

"I understand" the coyote said.

"Are you looking forward to having children?" Dr. Howl asked.

" I am I guess" Judy answered, rubbing her belly.  
He smiles at her. "I don't want to waste your time but I got some other patients to see."

"Thank you so much Dr. Howl for letting us come by" Nick said as he shook his paw.

"My pleasure" he replied.


	19. Murder In Restaurant

The sky is pitch black, the air gets much colder. Nick and Judy were taking a stroll on the sidewalk. "Now that we got your stitches removed, we'll head out to eat." Nick planned.

"Do you have the money for that?" She asked. "I sure do" he answered. "Me and Finnick ate at this place once" he added.

Judy starts to wobble while crossing the street.

"Let me help you." Nick helps her with her balance while crossing the street. They come across the same spot where Nick had killed the tiger, the blood is all evaporated. Nick smirks at the sight, Judy rests her head on his shoulder as they travel further into the city.

"Here we are" Nick said arriving at the cafe. "This place looks nice." Judy responded. "It sure is" Nick replied.

As Judy steps in, her flashbacks returns. The horrific images and voices danced around in her head, Nick already noticed it because of her sad expression. He pulls her up next to him to calm her down as they walk in.

He pulls out a seat for her to sit on. "Thank you" she smooches the fox on the cheek. "I'm always here to help you" Nick replied.

"You've been so brave, Nick. I know Jack will hate it if I say this, but you've been the best fox-husband and boyfriend I've ever had for the past years."

"Don't worry about Jack, he's dead. Nothing will go wrong" Nick replied back, they were about to kiss until the waiter came up to them. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll order a salad and smoothies" Nick requested. "What about you Carrots?"  
"I'll have potatoes and fries." She replied.

"Anything else?" The waiter asked while writing down on a clipboard.  
"That's all" Nick answered, the waiter walks off.

"Thanks for bringing me here" Judy said. Nick smiles at her, they were about to resume back to kissing until "SCREW YOU BITCH!" An angry yelled out, coming from the front row seats.

"What's going on over there?" Judy asked with concern, it then triggered her flashbacks of Jack cursing at her.

"I'll go check" Nick gets up and walks over to meet up with a hog, cursing at his girlfriend, she was already crying.

"Hey, keep it down" Nick reminded. "Who the fuck are you?" The hog replied.

"Nick" he answered in a stern tone. "Fuck off you stupid fox!" The hog said.  
"Excuse me?!" Nick replied. "What did you say?"

"Fuck off" he answered, Judy gets up and stands by Nick. "You don't know who you're messing with right now." Nick growled, all the other mammals in the restaurant looked at them.

"You don't talk to her like that!"

"She's my girl, I'll do whatever I want with her so why don't you screw off with your cute bunny!" The hog responded, Nick gives him a death glare.

Images of Jack flashes into her head, she had never felt so insulted in her life by somebody else and started to cry.

"YOU DON'T EVER TALK TO MY WIFE THAT!" The fox scolded.

"What are you going to do about it?" The hog scoffs.

"I am a mass murderer, I'm not afraid to kill you in front of your girl" Nick said, he looks over to the hog's girlfriend, she mouths out "Do it."

Nick looks back at him with a smirk. " Did you hear what your girlfriend said to me?"

"Screw off!" The hog replied.  
"You better watch yourself." Judy reminded.

"Mind your business you filthy b-" Nick punches him in the stomach, knocking him down. He clutches his stomach, vomiting out yellow substances.

"You just messed with the wrong one." Nick said. "For that, it's time for you to die." With that, Nick picks up a knife and swings it at his neck, killing him.

"Thank you so much!" The female pig said, she smooches Nick on the cheek and runs off. Nick chuckles and looks back down at the body "You dare not to mess with me." The other mammals were frightened by what they witnessed, making Nick look even more intimidating.

"Excuse me for a sec Carrots." He picks up the body and throws it in a nearby trashcan. "Now that we got that taken care of" he sighed. The others resumed back to eating like nothing happened.

The waiter comes back with the food, not noticing the blood on Nick's shirt. "Thank you."

They chow down on their dinner until they were full. "That was good" Judy said. "I'm glad you like it" Nick responded.

"Why was he being abusive to her?" Judy asked. "I don't know, but I took care of it" Nick answered. "She didn't deserve to be treated like that." Judy replied.

"You didn't deserve to be treated like that, he should've kept his mouth shut." Nick responded.

Judy rubs her belly that the children are in. "I can't wait to see our children." Nick smiles at her, pulling his seat next to her. He kisses the rabbit on the cheek.

"You ready to head out?" Nick asked, they got up from their seats and left.


	20. Judy’s Short Flasback

"It's so cold out here" Judy said. "I know, we're almost to my apartment" Nick replied bundling her up, she rests her head on his shoulder. Nick looks at her in the eyes.

"Carrots, I've always wanted to ask you this. Why does this fox deserve to get this beautiful bunny? I'm always feeling like I don't deserve you, you're the most beautiful rabbit in the world, and you get this sly fox" Nick said, strolling with Judy on the sidewalk.

"Nick, you're not just an everyday sly fox, you're my special sly fox. You're protective, dominant, loyal, a wonderful husband, and soon to be father to our children. You always know how to make me feel better whenever I'm upset" Judy said.

"Those that get in our way will suffer death." Nick replied while walking down the street, she rests her head on Nick's shoulder as they strolled.

They arrive at Nick's apartment.

Judy is brushing her teeth and Nick is washing his clothes in his boxers, he dumps them into the washing machine.

"Did you enjoy the meal?" He asked.

"I did, thank you" she answered.

"Now that you got your stitches taken out, we won't have to go back to the doctor." He said, helping her climb up onto the bed.  
"You got it?" He asked.

"Goodnight my sweet Carrots" he said, turning off the lamp.

The clock struck midnight.

"Please end me Jack!"It hurts!"

"There is no hope for you, he'll never find you!"

Voices danced around in her head, waking her up, she gets up to go to the bathroom. She waddles over to the restroom and closes the door, waking up Nick.

She starts to cry. "Carrots what's wrong?" Nick knocks on the door. She unlocks it, allowing Nick to enter.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Nick, when Jack abused me, I cannot get rid of the flashbacks. It's a lot harder for me to sleep because of them." She answered with her face buried in her paws.

"It'll be okay, I promise" Nick said squatting down, his tail laying on the floor.

"Why is it that everyone is mean to me?"

"No one is mean to you, I'll make them treat you with respect."

"I love you, you're my wife. I don't want to see you cry, I know it's hard for you because you're pregnant but there's nothing I can do about it. I will always protect you and the children you're carrying, you're important and special to me" Nick said, wiping away her tears.

The fox hugs her "Thank you Nick." She said.

He kisses her on the lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I don't want to see you like this" he added.

He carries her back to bed and pulls her up next to him as they drift off to sleep.


	21. Nice Morning Breakfest

The next morning...

Nick yawn as he stretches himself, he looks over to see her asleep.

"Good morning beautiful" he said.

She wakes herself up to see Nick smiling at her. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, kissing her on the head.

"I'm a lot better" she answered. He helps her out of the bed.

Nick heads downstairs to make breakfast, Judy gets on her phone and messages Bogo.

"How is everything?" Bogo's message read.

"Fine, Nick is making breakfast and I'm on the bed in Nick's apartment, I moved in with him" she replied back.

"That's cool, he must really care about you" Bogo messaged back.

"I know, he's like a protector and caretaker at the same time" she replies back.

"What's Claw up to?"

"He's asleep on his desk" Bogo replied.

"Have you ever had bad flashbacks?"

"No, why?" Bogo messaged back.

"I was severely abused, because I'm pregnant I suffer with psychological trauma" She replied back.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you might need to see a doctor for that, does Nick know about it?"

"He does, because of it, he's even more protective and very dominant."

"That's good, he really loves you."

"He does, I love him a lot" she messaged back.

"I'm so happy for you two that ya'll are having children."

"Thank you" she replies back and ends the chat.

Nick heads back upstairs "I forgot something."

He retrieves a spatula and heads back down, Judy gets up and follows him.

"You need anything?" He asked.

"Nick, have you ever been in a situation where you feel like no one is paying attention to you?" She asked.

"No I have not, they know it too" he replies, getting out the pots and pans.

"I could have died from the stress that he caused me" Judy said, referring to Jack.

"Now that you're safe, you won't have to deal with that anymore." Nick said.

He turns on the stove and boils fried eggs,  
Nick goes over to the counter and chops up the lettuce. "You're like a professional cook, where did you learn all of that?" She asked.

"I learned it from taking cooking class in cub scouts" he answered, Nick was pretty good at this.

"You always make the best food."

Nick smiles at her as he dumps the lettuce into a mixer, he drains the water out by shaking it around over the sink.

He applies pepper on the eggs and serves it on the table for him and Judy to eat.


	22. I Will Always Protect You

Nick gets up with the plates and washes them off in the sink and Judy helps him by putting the dishes back in the cabinets, after they were done they relax on Nick's couch, watching tv. She rests her head on Nick's shoulder and doze off to sleep.

"It's over Jack, I'm married to a fox" Judy said. Jack got even madder, he picks her up and throws her against the wall.

"LIAR! CHEATER!" He shouted.

He slaps her on top of the head. "You cheated on me! HOW DARE YOU!"

Judy coughs weakly "Nick will kill you if he finds out."

"I'm not afraid of him" he scoffs.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" She replied.

"SHUT UP!" Jack back hands her, Judy is all beaten and bruised. Her right eye is swollen and she was shaking. "I'll never forgive you!" She said in tears as she sniffles. "I hope Nick eats your face off." She added while in tears.

"You've been horrible to me, I can't stand you anymore!" She breaks down crying.

"This is how I feel after you cheated on me with a fox!" Jack respond back. "He's a lot more caring of me than you!" She replied.

"He is dumb and clueless!" Jack responded. "No he's not!" She said. "He has feelings for me unlike you!" Judy added.

Before it got any worse, she woke up.

"Nick, it's happening again" she said as she starts crying. Nick pulls her up closer to him. "It's okay babe, nothing will happen to you." He hugs her and rocks gently side to side to calm her down.

"You're okay" he reminded. "Nothing will hurt you."

He shushes her to calm her down. "It's okay, you're safe with me." He said while she's crying on his shoulder.

"Nobody's going to hurt you." He added. He kisses the rabbit on the head.

"Look at me" he said. She looks up at the fox with tears in her eyes "Everything is going to be okay" he said, he smiles as he brushes her ears.

"You need to stop thinking about him." He added. "You'll be okay. "

He resumes back to hugging Judy as she wept. "It's okay." He said.

He brushes her folded down ears and pats the back of her head "It's alright, you're going to be okay."

"I will always protect you." Nick said, giving her a long smooch on the side of her head. She stops weeping and looks back up at Nick "Thank you Nick" she said with a sniffle. "You're very welcome, it's my job to keep you safe. I care for you, as far as me killing, it helps me to keep you safe from any danger."

"I love you my sweet beautiful Carrots." Nick said pulling her up to him.

"I love you my sexy sly fox" she replied.

Nick smiles and kisses her on the lips.


	23. Short Visit

Nick breaks up the kiss, "You're very special for me to have, nothing would be the same without you." Nick said. "I'm thankful to have a fox that cares for me." Judy replied.

Nick is very protective of her when it comes to her being pregnant and diagnosed with psychological trauma.

He would do anything to make her feel safe and committing murder is one of them.

"If anybody hurts you, I kill them."

"I know you do" Judy replied.

Vivid images of him killing Jack flashed in his head as he resumes back to kissing her.

Nick smiles at the thought; which makes him more powerful and fearsome to other animals that get in their way. He noticed out of his peripheral vision Judy was crying.

Nick walked up to Judy, who was in a corner crying, and Nick puts his arm around her to comfort her. He wiped off her tears with his left side paw.

"It's okay, Judy. You still have me, Nick comforted. It seemed to work because she stopped crying.

"Your right, Nick. I love you" Judy said as she kissed Nick. She then felt a kick in her stomach. She put her paw on her stomach, and felt the gentle kicks of the soon-to-be-born kits.

"How many days before you think I'll give birth?" Judy asked very curious.

"In about 3 weeks, but I have to warn you, it's gonna hurt like a mother fucker" Nick said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Judy said.

Nick smiles at her and he pulls her into a long kiss.

Judy breaks up the kiss and hugs the fox, softly weeping. "You're going to be okay, I promise." Nick said. "Nothing bad will happen to you."

The fox breaks up the hug and looks into her angelic, violet eyes.

"You're safe with me, when the kits are born, we will become a happy Wilde family."

"I agree with you, maybe they'll grow up to become police officers like us one day." Judy replied. He smiles at her and then he heard the doorbell ring.

He rushes over to the front the door and opens it.

"NICKY!" Finnick greeted, Nick squats down to give him a hug. "How are ya'll doing?" He asked with a smile.

"So, I heard your having kits" Finnick said.

"We sure are." Judy answered.

"Can I feel your belly?" Finnick asked.

Judy picks him up and holds him to her belly, he felt it bump his ear.

"You're going to become an uncle." Judy said. Finnick smiles at her at thought of being an uncle to four kits. He was happy to hear the good news.


	24. Warning Finnick

"Awesome!" Finnick said.

"But there are some rules that you'll have to follow; rule number one, don't complain.

Rule number two; treat Judy with respect and rule number three; you do as I say, understand?" Nick said.

Finnick understands that Nick is being very serious and protective, even though he acts superior towards Nick but he still respect him.

"Nick, you don't have to treat him like that." Judy said.

"It's alright." Finnick replied with a shrug.

"Good, because if you do anything funny...I will put an end to you" Nick spoke in a serious tone. Finnick's eyes widen from Nick's remark.

"It's okay Nick, I know you're protecting me but don't say that to your friend." Judy said.

"I know what I'm doing Carrots, if anybody fucks with you, they fuck with me." Nick replied back.

He heads into the kitchen and retrieves the leftovers "You want some?" Nick asked presenting the fried eggs. "I'm allergic to those." Finnick replied.

Nick puts them back up in the fridge.

The fox walks back over to Judy and kisses her on the temple. "You look beautiful."

"Oh Nick" she giggled.

Finnick noticed the scar on her cheek "What happened to you?"

"I was helping her cross the street and a drunk tiger flipped out on us, resulting in him hitting her. Therefore I killed him." Nick answered. "Nobody fucks with my bunny."

"Damn." Finnick replied.

Nick smiles to himself, making himself feel proud and dominant.

"Trying to act like a badass aren't you?" Finnick said in a joking manner.

"I am badass." Nick replied.

"Heh, poser." Finnick chuckled.

"Call it what you want to but I promise you, if you get in my way or hurt my Judy I will fuck you up." Nick said.

"Trying to act tough in front of your rabbit girl? " Finnick questioned.

"That's enough Nick." Judy interrupted.

Nick likes to pick on Finnick because of his size, he knows that Finnick would do some damage if he got in a fight.

"I'm just fucking with you" Nick joked. He wouldn't hurt the ones he knows.

"So how does it feel to become a father Nicky?"

"It's going to be different that's for sure" Nick replied.


	25. Murder In Downtown

Few hours later after Finnick left...

Nick and Judy were asleep on the couch. Nick gets up without waking Judy. The fox started having a flashback where he was beating up and killing Jack.

"Its too late!"

He smiles to himself at the thought.

He went into the kitchen to drink some water and went back to the couch to wake her up.

"Nick" she giggled softly as he brushed her ears with his paws.

"How are you?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Fine" She replied back. She groans in pain as she leans up.

"Let me help you" Nick said.

He was cautious on not to drop her.

"I must protect you and the kits at all times, I will not let anybody touch you." Nick said. He pulls her up into a kiss that lasted a minute until Judy broke up the kiss.

"So protective." She said.

"I protect the ones that I love and care for and you're one of them." Nick replied before giving her another smooch.

Judy is deemed precious to Nick and because she's pregnant, he gets really protective of her and becomes murderous to others that gets in her way. Nick and Judy were walking in a shady area downtown.

"Wait here, I'm going to get you some candy." Nick said as he walks off into the candy store. Judy is usually afraid of being left alone in shady places. She suspected that something isn't right.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. She was scared, really really scared. What was she afraid of? Being left alone? Dangerous criminals lurking around? Kidnappers?

"Nick!" She cried out in fear.

The fox stopped in mid tracks, he reminded himself to not leave her behind. He felt guilty for leaving her behind, he walks back over to her.

"Hey," the sound of his voice was soft and low. A moment later she felt him move in; his arms going to her shoulders, wrapping gently around them before pulling her in close. It was a familiar embrace, one they'd shared a few times. And yet now… now it almost broke her. Her paws gripped his shirt, her face pressing against his chest as she tried to stop the stream of tears that were leaking from her eyes.

"What's wrong Carrots?" He asked in a humble tone.

"I'm scared." The pregnant Judy said.

Nick suspected the cause of what was scaring her. He looks straight ahead and spotted a strange figure staring at them like it was stalking them. Whenever Judy starts crying; Nick will become serious and he'll do whatever it takes to resolve the issues. If anyone scares her to the point where she cries or hurts her really bad; Nick will take his anger out on them and inflict pain on them or kill them.

"GRRRRRRRRR!"

the sound of a deep rumbling threatening growl coming from Nick.

The fox had moved in closer to her; his arms had wrapped around her shoulders and sides and had pulled her in closer to his body. his eyes were open and glaring at something behind her. his ears had flicked back and his teeth were barred in anger. as she lay there in his grip crying, he growled softly at the stalker.

"You won't bother her anymore. she's MY bunny and I won't let you hurt her."

"You'll have to go through me first."

A second later Nick's grip on her tightened, pulling her firmly against his chest protectively, even his tail wrapped around her legs. "MY BUNNY."

The stalker laughed. "Your precious bunny will be mine one day. There's nothing you can do about it."

Nick growls in anger at the remark. "Not going to happen."

"I swear to God I will kill you if you go near her." He scorned.

The stalker pulls out a knife from his pocket and approaches them with it, causing Judy to scream in bloody murder.

The suspect attempts to stab Nick, the fox catches the paw that was holding the knife in mid air and snaps the suspects wrist in half, causing him to scream in pain as the bone punctures through his fur as he drops the knife.

Nicholas picks up the knife and brought it to his throat; slitting it open as blood gushed out.


	26. Comforting The Bunny

Nick puts down the bloody knife and looks up at Judy with a serious expression on his face. The pregnant rabbit was so scared that she was crying hysterically, almost like having a panic attack. Nick rushes over to her and pulls her into a hug; "It's okay. sssssshhhhhhh" Nick said softly, hugging her with her face buried in his chest.

Nick felt grief in his heart because of all the pain Judy went through from her abusive relationship. Using one of his paws to wipe a few tears away from her cheek. "It's okay."

"I'm here for you." He said with a smile.

That made her feel a bit better, but just a bit. She pressed her face against his chest again, taking another deep breath before looking back up at him. She looks at him in the eyes with her watery glistening eyes, "I will always protect you."

It cheered her up a little bit, he kisses her on the lips to calm her down. "Nobody is going to hurt you" Nick said.

"You're exhausted and stressed. That would be bad. but I'm rested and frankly pissed off. so if anyone comes at you I'll kick their ass."

biting her lip Judy again felt her ears tingle slightly. it was odd. she'd heard Nick talk protective about her before, it was normally actually. he was her partner after all. but… this was different. There wasn't just protectiveness in his voice but also a tone of genuine anger.

Nick wouldn't put up with anyone who picks on her. As for committing murder, it accomplishes his dreams and grants Judy's wishes.

"Nobody's going to hurt you." He said softly. Brushing her ears with his paws, calming her down a little bit. The fox kisses her on the forehead; "I love you my Carrots."

Judy looks back up at him in the eyes, she smiles a little bit. "Thank you" she replied as she hugs him. Nick smiles back at her before giving her another kiss; "I'll do anything for you, you're a special gift from God and will become a wonderful mother to the kits." Nick said.

The fox kisses her again on the lips; he kneels down to kiss her belly.

"I feel a lot safer with you, thank you for helping me through these situations."

"I'm always here for you whenever you need me, I'm very thankful to have you as my wife." Nick replied as sirens were heard faintly. "You're too innocent to be picked on, that sack of shit Jack shouldn't have messed with you." Nick said with a serious cold determination in his voice which Judy knows that he's protecting the ones he loves especially her.

"Now lets get out this shady place." Nick said as he grabs her paw and walks off with her.


End file.
